


From Eden

by Noxicity (TiredSmolPrince)



Series: Hozier [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Actual cambion sam, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Azazel is Sams father, Azazel is a dad, Azazel shows up frequently throughout sams childhood, Cambion Blaise Zabini, Cambion Samuel Winchester, Gen, M/M, Necromancer Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Sam reborn as Harry, Slytherin Harry, Slytherin Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredSmolPrince/pseuds/Noxicity
Summary: Samuel heads careful of his flowers, and doesn’t show any reaction to his mother floating through the wall or any acknowledgement of the black eyes that stare out at him from across the road. He heads inside, helps with dinner and dessert and stays quiet all throughout the meal until its time to go to bed. Samuel kneels at the end of his bed, hands cupped together and head bent down black brown hair swinging in his eyes and prays.‘Please let them love me still, please protect them from hunters that might be suspicious of the demons around hear when I’m in Hogwarts and the wards don’t make them oblivious to it. Keep them safe, keep them happy when I cannot help far away as I will be in my school. Amen.’





	From Eden

**Author's Note:**

> So uh Sam Winchester amirite, taking literally all of my inspiration away from other fics to write this. Now I have no idea what pairing I’m putting in this, well I have some idea but if I decide it should be gen I’ll swap it over to my main psudeo with my other gen stuff.

Samuel remembers the sensation of dying, a free fall where the world seems to rush past him in a thousand different colours in a thousand different directions before screeching to a halt. Samuel dies at the hands of Jake Turner, dies from Roy’s shotgun, jumps into the Cage and consigns himself to an eternity of death and rebirth; Samuel dies again and again and again and _a g a i n._

He blinks into awareness, crying out at the sight of his adopted mother collapsed on the floor and vaguely Samuel notices a calendar nearby that states November 2nd and weeps at the similarities. A man stands in front of them, wand out and Samuel distantly acknowledges the fact he had seemingly been born with magic, red eyes stare at him so familiar and so wrong not right not the same. A whisper, a curse and Samuel screams as a jolt of green lightning strikes him, runs through him and electrifies him before bouncing back at the caster. He passes out before his new godfather ever gets to the room.

* * *

During the past ten years Samuel notices the people with black eyes that help him when he needs it, comments idly on how faithful Samuel is to God so that the Dursley’s cannot paint him a troublemaker. He wonders if they know he can see them, see through them and contemplates what it means that Azazel is truly and wholly Samuel’s father now as much as the James Potter who had adopted him with magic. 

The demons comments throughout the years gets Samuel his own room, his own clothes, gets Samuel pride instead of anger from the Dursley’s when he comes home with straight a’s and help his cousin instead of scorning him like they think genii usually do. Samuel gets a room, a closet filled with his own clothes, a bookshelf filled with whatever he can get his hands on but most of all he gets some semblance of a normal family however much he can remember his old one from being Sam Winchester.

Samuel remembers his families from before the Dursley’s and can’t help but wonder if this is a type of betrayal that he’d never been happier than right here in this life where Azazel visits him once a month and takes him on trips no one seems to notice. Azazel, his father the only father to show his affection that is alive and able, takes him to magical hotspots across the world; Azazel takes Samuel to America, China, Scotland, Australia he takes Samuel to the part of Hell where the Hellhounds grow and whelp and Azazel seems to swell with joy and pride at the sight of Samuel playing happily with the pups.

Azazel takes days out of his time to make sure he spends it with Samuel, sometimes taking him for a day sometimes for a week and not once does the demon ever leave him to check on his kingdom when with Samuel. It fills his stomach with a warmth Samuel has not felt since he’d said Yes in his last life and been consumed by the one he was made for, the one who was made for him. Samuel grows up slowly in the Dursley’s house at Number 4, Privet Drive with the king of hell as his father and common demons as his guard for Samuel’s position as Hell’s Prince and their Lord’s Match.

It’s June, it’s summer and Samuel wonders if the Dursley’s will still like him when his letter comes when the proof he is exactly like his adoptive parents arrives; his mother shakes her head, fire coloured locks gleaming in the sun of the garden and emerald eyes shining as she silently reassures him of their acceptance. Lily has full faith that his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon won’t abandon him partly because of Samuel’s unwavering faith in God and partly because they had grown to love him over the years even if they are bad at showing it in gifts or actions.

Samuel hums softly in his place in the front garden, surrounded by roses and lilacs and marigold in the patch Petunia had given him for a birthday once. Seeds are the only gifts he gets, books and seeds and clothes are given as gifts and Samuel is just pleased they care at all to mind how Dudley is spoiled when his cousin isn’t obnoxious about it. From inside his aunt calls out for him to come inside, to help her cook dinner and prepare the cake for Dudley’s birthday the next day and Samuel hopes his cousin likes the present he got him.

Samuel heads careful of his flowers, and doesn’t show any reaction to his mother floating through the wall or any acknowledgement of the black eyes that stare out at him from across the road. He heads inside, helps with dinner and dessert and stays quiet all throughout the meal until its time to go to bed. Samuel kneels at the end of his bed, hands cupped together and head bent down black brown hair swinging in his eyes and prays.

‘Please let them love me still, please protect them from hunters that might be suspicious of the demons around hear when I’m in Hogwarts and the wards don’t make them oblivious to it. Keep them safe, keep them happy when I cannot help far away as I will be in my school. Amen.’ 

Samuel stands up, gets dresses for bed and lays down with the memories of ice like grace and lava like grace rolling through his veins. Hopes his human family will be safe without him and hopes his Papa Azazel might still be able to visit him on his birthday in May. Samuel falls asleep to the thoughts whirling in his head like a hurricane.

* * *

Samuel picks up the mail the next day and sighs softly at the sight of his letter, without blinking he flicks his fingers and it disappears to find Samuel’s desk in his room. Quietly he slinks into the kitchen and smiles at the sight of Dudley excitedly flipping through the math notes Samuel made for him for the year; Vernon and Petunia side eye him with somber looks, understanding that with his exceptional memory Samuel most likely knew about his heritage already and had planned accordingly so as to be able to still help Dudley.

Two hours later all of them are in the zoo along with Piers Polkiess, Dudley’s best friend. Samuel slips away from them and into the reptile house after notifying his Aunt, smiling wide at the serpents that remind him of Lucifer, bitter that they are caged like the angel he shares an existence with but laughs at the sight of one seemingly rolling its eyes at a boy who’d stopped banging on its glass before walking away. He strides quickly up to it, glancing at the species; boa constrictor from brazil but born in captivity. Samuel’s heart aches.

“ _Hello precious beauty._ ” Samuel murmurs, hands gently resting on the glass separating him and the dangerous female. “ _Aren’t you breathtaking? Two foot and made up of deadly muscles, hell even your teeth are beautiful in a morbid sort of way._ ”

“ _Smart speaker, smart little cambion._ ” The snake hissed back, and Samuel blinked a little surprised but mostly amused at another gift he shared with Lucifer. “ _I’ve never heard of a cambion that was smart before, most of your kind are talked about for their stupidity._ ”

It makes him laugh sharply, most don’t live long enough to learn how to make smart choices Samuel thinks darkly.

“ _Yes, my Samuel is exceptionally smart isn’t he?_ ” Looking up in surprise Samuel sees Azazel standing there calmly with a proud smirk on his face. “ _I am very proud of him and how fast he learns new ideas and concepts. Soon he will go to a school to help him hone his human magic and I know with certainty that Samuel will shine the brightest, brighter than anyone else and ten times as ambitious then even the schools founders were._ ”

“ _Papa? I thought you were busy dealing with a few crossroad demons, not that I am not glad to see you but why are you here?_ ” Without realising it Samuel tilts his head to the side just like his father and Lucifer and Castiel all do when they’re curious.

“ _Silly Samuel,_ ” Azazel hissed amused. “ _I cannot trust those greedy mages to take you to their bank, to try to brainwash you to their ways even if it would never work. I refuse to let them try and control my son so I will be taking you to diagon alley for your supplies and perhaps. Perhaps you may bond with one of the recently whelped pups to take as your familiar, I know their is no law allowing a familiar to be separated from their mage regardless of school pet rules._ ”

“Thank you papa.” Samuel whispers, unknowing of his change back to english from the serpent tongue. Stepping forward he hugs his father tightly, burrowing his head into Azazel’s shoulder with a wide smile. “Thank you for caring enough to make sure I get everything I need and extra protection for when you and your lackeys cannot be watching me.”

“Of course Samuel,” and the demons voice softens, yellow eyes melting in affection. “I would burn the whole world down if it would make you happy my son, and I will find a way to break my brothers cage so you can be with the twin of your existence no matter how long it takes me.”

“ _Can I come?_ ” The serpent asks, inside her cage yellow eyes gleaming against moss coloured scales. “ _You will have to name me Samuel but I would be glad to bond with such a smart and strong being such as you._ ”

Samuel blinks and laughs softly at the assumption that he wouldn’t leave her here, and thinks quietly of a name suiting a fierce beauty such as the constrictor in front of them. “ _How about Ethelinda? It means noble snake._ ”

“ _Acceptable._ ” Ethelinda flicks her tongue out and Samuel, smug about her new mage even as Azazel barely blinks before the zookeepers by the door have black eyes and the illusion of an escaped constrictor slides out the door. 

“I’ll have to leave you be for now dearest,” Azazel spoke, gently running a hand through Samuel’s fringe. “Your relatives will not see Lady Ethelinda or whichever pup you bond with unless you tell them specifically they are there but I must leave for now until next week where I can take you to Diagon Alley.”

“Okay Papa, Ethelinda and I can read my letter and organise with Aunt and Uncle that a teacher will be picking me up to take me supplies shopping next week.” Samuel smirks, “after allI wouldn’t be lying you are a teacher. Just for the racks not for Hogwarts.”

Azazel snorts at him, shaking his head and ruffling Samuel’s hair once more before disappearing so Samuel steps away from Ethelinda’s old cage and walks out into the sunlight to find his relatives. Later, much later when they’ve all gotten home and Dudley has gone to bed and his Aunt and Uncle have retired to their room after telling him quietly that they’ll explain everything to Dudley next week before he gets his supplies so the blonde doesn’t bother Samuel; he goes into his room, to his desk with Ethelinda around his shoulders and looks at his letter.

_**Mr. S. Campbell,**_  
_**The Third Bedroom,**_  
_**Number 4 Privet Drive,**_  
_**Little Whinging,**_  
_**Surrey.**_

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Campbell,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS  
ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,  
Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus  
Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions.

* * *

Dear Ms. McGonagall,  
This is Samuel Campbell, gratefully accepting entrance into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. However my familiars are neither a cats, toads or owls; one is a Brazilian boa constrictor and the other a hound I hope this won’t be any trouble for the school when I bring them.  
Yours sincerely,  
Samuel Campbell.

* * *

Exactly a week later Azazel shows up on the doorstep in a freshly pressed suit and a fake letter showing his position as a teacher at Hogwarts to take Samuel supplies shopping with him. Smiling so wide he thinks his cheeks might split open Samuel waves to his relatives and lets Azazel whisk them away after the demon glances around for any witnesses, only to blink in confusion at the smell of brimstone and sulphur surrounding him before barking hits his ears.

“Are we here to get my hound.” Samuel asks excitedly, grin never ending even as Ethelinda complains half heartedly on his shoulders. He spins to face his father, and beams with pure joy at the indulgent amusement on the demons face and vessel.

“Yes Samuel,” Azazel speaks, brushing Samuel’s fringe away revealing the lightning spread across his face. “You get to find your hound and maybe later when your older you will be able to bond to more than just Lady Ethelinda and them.”

Nodding Samuel turns around to the pups who had stopped playing to stare curiously up at the king and prince. Samuel’s eyes zero in on a smallish hound that appears as a cross of a grim and irish wolfhound with fur so black it shines like dirty ice in the light of hell and Samuel is stepping forward, reaching for this pup before he can even think as his magic thrums with contentment.

“Hello Kalakuta.” Samuel whispers, deaf to the noise surrounding him and the cheering of several demons at their prince bonding with a hound from a line their Lord had made when no one else besides their princes father has been able. “I’ve missed you, I must have known you in another life.”

“Samuel,” the reluctant voice of his father breaks through his stupor. “As much as I would be glad to leave you to bond with your Lord Kalakuta we do need to gather your supplies and deal with the mess of your banking at Gringotts.”

“Okay Papa.” Samuel stood up and Kalakuta heeled at his feet. “Kalakuta will follow us, lets go.”

Two nearly three hours later they leave the bank, Azazel seething at the people that had stolen from his son and Samuel was just trying to furiously ignore Lily, James and his Papa’s anger at their situation instead fiddling with his heir rings. Black, Potter, Campbell and the nameless ring from his papa; humming idly Samuel grabs his fathers arm and guides him towards Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions in hopes of distracting him from the lies spread about Samuel under the name Harry Potter.

“Hogwarts dear?” A woman they can only assume is Madam Malkin asks as they walk in and Samuel lets his father take over the conversation.

“Samuel needs the basic uniforms as well as a winter uniform and extra scarfs. On top of that he needs several bandanna to tie his unruly hair back so it doesn’t get in the way of his work, or in his ink pot.” Azazel speaks briskly in an attempt to not take his anger out on Madam Malkin unjustly. The lady just nods with an understanding smile and ushers Samuel up onto to the platform to get measured next to a blonde pale, blue eyed boy that seems to be his age.

“Your father seems well organised.” The boy sounds approving, and then Samuel remembers Kalaluta at his heels and Ethelinda on his shoulder and quickly steps down with an apology on his lips to the seamstress about to work with him.

“My apologies ma’am I had forgotten Ethelinda was resting on my shoulders so I stepped down to place her upon Kalakuta’s back.” Samuel apologies, head tipped slightly down in respect even as he carefully placed the constrictor on the hellhounds back. He steps back up onto the platform and apologises again just to be safe.

“Oh no,” she smiles smitten at his politeness. “It’s quite alright sir it happens every so often that someone comes for measurements and forgets to place their familiar on the ground or a nearby chair.”

Samuel smiles back and turns his head slightly to look at the blonde. “My apologies for ignoring you as well but Ethelinda may have bitten her if she was poked by accident. My name is Samuel Campbell, that’s my father Azazel. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Draco Malfoy.” Draco drawls lazily, “I suppose you’ll be a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff with how sickeningly polite you are. I’m going to be in Slytherin just like my father and mother though, I know I am.”

“Oh?” Samuel hums. “Papa thinks I’ll be a snake as well, if your right about your house perhaps we could be friends during school.” And Samuel smiles and bares his teeth at the insult the blonde thought he could get away with, he feels approval at the way Draco’s wariness does not show on his face.

“Agreed, you may call me Draco is you wish Campbell.” Draco offers, obviously sensing the danger in provoking him even if he does not know why just yet.

“And you can call me Samuel or even Sam if you wish Draco.” Samuel says indulgently, a peaceful smile quirking his lips this time as the blonde nods and leaves with a similarly haired man who had been standing near Samuel’s father.

Nearly another two hours later the pair of demonic beings stop in front of Ollivander’s Wand Shop after Azazel nearly had to bodily drag his son out of Flourish and Botts and all the books it offered. Both of them entered the shop, Samuel’s trunks trailing behind them beside Kalakuta.

“Hello Mr. Campbell here to get your wand? Of course of course please raise your wand arm.” Samuel blinks curiously at the old man who had appeared suddenly like his father is ought to do and shrugged raising both arms. “Oh! Oh! Ambidextrous! Its been nearly 60 years since the last ambidextrous wielder I’ve sold to.”

They go through wand after wand after wand after wand and Samuel wonders idly to himself if one of them will ever choose a cambion. Before he feels a tug coming somewhere from his right and without noticing Samuel turns, stepping forward towards the shelves with an intensity that makes Ollivander and his father curious.

“My my! And you can feel the wand that’s choosing you as well Mr. Campbell well go on then go on.” The cheery white haired man gestures him forward into the shelving, staying behind with Samuel’s father as he disappears into the shelves lined in wands.

Following the tugging Samuel ends up in a dusty ancient part of the shop and blinks into awareness, a twelve inch box in his hand covered in a thick layer of dust but even so Samuel can make out what seems to be enochian symbols on the lid and sucks in a deep breath. He smiles at the icy feeling that is seeping into his arms and laughs at the feeling of Lucifer’s grace beneath the old cardboard as Samuel makes his way back to Ollivander and his father. Upon seeing them Samuel picks up his stride and sets the box on the counter to take his wand out, and closes his eyes in bliss at the feeling of peace that washes throughout him.

“Hmm twelve inches made of cedar with an ebony handle, it has a core of basilisk venom and a feather made of pure energy that hasn’t let anyone touch it since my ancestor made it.” Grey eyes gleam as Ollivander stares down at Samuel, “that will be ten galleons Mr. Campbell take very good care of that wand.”

“Of course I will.” Samuel barely manages not to growl out, grip gentle around the wand made out of his archangels feather and the venom of Lucifer’s child the one Samuel had briefly met reborn as a nephilim named Jack. His heart aches at the memory of the boy he had adopted as his own and Samuel briefly closes his eyes in remembered grief. “I would never let any harm come to this wand.”

“No, I don’t suppose you will not with the look on your face you won’t.”

“Ten galleons did you say Mr Ollivander?” Azazel cuts in sharply, yellow eyes narrowed suspiciously at the old wizard. Holding out his hand Azazel drops the money into Ollivander’s hand and then sweeps the both of them out back into the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley, Azazel guides him over to the ice cream shop named Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour. “Stay here and I’ll go get you some butter beer ice cream before I take you home kiddo.”

* * *

Two months later Samuel walks up to King’s Cross station alone with his trunk and Ethelinda’s terrarium on a trolley, humming Hey Jude as he rolls into the train station ignoring the black flash from a nearby conductor Samuel stopped next to the Ninth station to wait for his father. Samuel leans against the wall humming and calmly waiting for Azazel to arrive when a cacophony of noise coming from a nearby family distracts him, Samuel looks up and frowns when his hair falls back into his vision.

Sighing Samuel crouched down next to his trunk and flipped it open to the clothes compartment without a second thought to grab one of his bandanna. Standing back up Samuel glances towards where the noise was and saw a red haired family with five kids, a pair of twins lurking at the back of the group makes him think of the Gemini and Samuel wonders why they radiate danger even as he slides the constellation covered cloth over his head. Samuel ties the bandanna at the back of his neck and lets out a content sigh at the lack of hair in his face, he tilts his head up to look at the nearby clock and misses the way the mothers eyes narrow in on his scar.

“Why hello there young man!” A false cheer cuts through the air, and Samuel’s eyes flick down to the woman standing in front of him with a calm look of politeness. She smiles widely at him, satisfaction gleaming in her eyes and inwardly Samuel scoffs even as he subtly waves of the possessed constable looking worriedly in his direction. “My name’s Molly Weasley going to Hogwarts are you? Did nobody tell you how to get on the platform, my they must have forgotten to tell you well my sons all go there though Ron is just a first year.”

“Like you by the looks of things so come on, come on.” Ms. Weasley ushers him over to her gaggle of children and Samuel bites his tongue so as to not order his guard to strip her magic for whatever stupid human asking to be made a witch next. “Sorry boys but this young man was just standing over there looking all lost so were going to help him onto the platform and train okay?”

“Hello my name’s Fred.”

“And I’m George.” Chimed the twins in unison and Samuel can tell they speak the truth even as Ms. Weasley looks at the two in anger as if they had been lying to him and huffs out.

“Don’t listen to them that ones George and that ones Fred their just playing with you,” she pretends to trail off before saying his name. “Oh I’m so sorry silly me whats your name, go on Percy, George, Fred through the barrier with you lot otherwise we’ll be late.”

“Samuel Campbell,” he smiles thinly at her flash of anger. Glancing at the clock again Samuel scoffs inwardly, to be late from just talking with him meant they would have to spend an hour out here considering its ten to ten. “My apologies Miss but I _was_ intending on meeting my Father here he’s to busy in the morning so my Aunt dropped me of to avoid the traffic rush.”

“Now now, no need to _lie_ young man everyone in the wizarding world who sees that scar knows your Harry Potter and how your parents died.” Ms. Weasley scolds harshly and Samuel can see the power crackling in the constructors hands and wonder if he would get in trouble for her death; Samuel smiles through her rudeness even if his lip curls back a bit more than is socially polite and follows them through the wall into Platform Nine and Three Quarters with Kalakuta at his heels.

“Miss I don’t know what you mean but my name is Samuel Campbell and I’ll ask politely once again for you to let me wait and meet with my father.” His smile is polite but the blood coloured lips and sharp teeth coupled with his yellow green eyes seems to unnerve her and Ms. Weasley wavers slightly before reassuring herself that Samuel was harmless. 

“Nonsense Harry,” she scolds again, louder this time and on platform 9 3/4 there are only a scarce few others here this early dropping of their kids that glance over at the commotion. Samuel sees someone that has a succubi form rippling over their human body and fees viscous satisfaction that his position as Hell’s Prince stands out to her denizens. “I told you to stop lying about your name and this ‘father’ of yours everybody knows they died a decade ago.”

“Kalakuta,” Samuels warns his hound false politeness gone at her insistence he could not have a father. He breathes in deeply and as much as Samuel does not want to make Kalakuta heel he will if it means the Ministry of Magic just thinks the pup is an eighth grim and not the hellhound he truly is under the magic letting other see him. “Kalakuta heel, you can’t attack Ms. Weasley because then we will have to go to Ilvermorny and father does not wish the Hunters to confuse us with the wild beasts they hunt.”

“Excuse me,” drawls a silky voice as the scent of faint sulphur enters Samuel’s nose. The succubi and her son had come over to stop the incorrigible woman demanding Samuel stop lying when he has only ever told the truth thus far, his parents had called him Harry around strangers to protect him but those strangers seem to be idiots. “I believe this young man has asked you not only to leave him alone twice, but he has been infallibly polite whilst doing so even as you continue to disparage the existence of his father.”

“And? Even if he was Harry Potter? Who’s to say he doesn’t call whatever relatives he was sent to by Father and Mother considering how young the poor boy would have been when they were killed Molly.” Ms. Zabini smiles at Ms. Weasley and Samuel is glad his father had told him of who the succubi that might appear was because he would hate to be rude after she ruthlessly shot down any of Ms. Weasley’s arguments. She turns to him and the danger melts from her smile, “Mr. Campbell if I heard correctly? This is my son Blaise why don’t the two of you stand near the entrance to see if your father comes through looking for you.”

“You heard correctly Miss Zabini,” Samuel lowers his head down slightly in thanks and with a small amused smirk follows his dark skinned fellow cambion to lean against the wall next to the entrance. Samuel tilts his head to the side curiously as he studies Blaise, wondering if his mother had stepped in for political clout in Hell or simply because it angered her to see someone consistently remind a child of their parents deaths. “Hello in case you don’t have has good a hearing as your mother my name is Samuel Campbell, it’s a pleasure to meet you though I wish it had been in nicer circumstances. Perhaps on the train? You may call me by my first name if you would like.”

Blaise stares at him with unguarded curiosity, most likely wondering why his mother had cut into Samuel’s conversation but recognises on an instinctual level Samuel’s place as Hell’s Prince. After a few seconds of simply staring at him, Blaise raises his hand and shakes Samuel’s with a small upturn of his lips; Blaise glances to the Weasley brood and lifts an eyebrow before looking back at Samuel and rolling them exaggeratedly making him laugh.

“You can call me Blaise, Samuel.” Blaise speaks quietly, his voice near a whisper that has an enchanting tune making it near musical in sound. Samuel’s smirk melts and a smile appears in place of it, the two of them continue conversing near silently for roughly half an hour before Azazel strides through the entrance eyes glowing with his own hounds nipping at his heals. A hush rolls over the people gathered as Samuel’s father scans the crowd for him and warmth rushes through his torso at the visible proof that Azazel would in fact burn the world down if it would make Samuel happy.

“Papa,” he churrs happily, Kalakuta also relaxing at Samuel’s side upon seeing Hell’s King ready to destroy the platform and tear everyone on it apart to find his son. 

“Samuel,” there is relief in his fathers voice and Samuel wonders if anyone else takes notice of it even as he spots Draco in the corner of his vision. Azazel walks quickly towards him and Blaise, rapidly devouring the ground between them as his hounds follow behind the demons heels. “Samuel why did you come through? I was worried when I couldn’t find you on the other side my love, I had thought you lost or taken.”

“It’s not Samuel’s fault.” Blaise speaks up before he can even think of forming words with his mouth, “Miss Weasley dragged him through the barrier insisting that since his parents were dead he couldn’t possibly have a father. Not only that but she kept trying to tell him his name was not his own purely because of the scar that rests atop his forehead.”

“And who, _exactly_ , would this Miss Weasley be might I ask?” Azazel speaks, lips thinned out even as he reigns in his anger to not hurt Samuel or Blaise who had obviously helped his son. “I rather think she needs a lesson on manners, even mutts in a kennel know when to leave someone alone regardless of whether or not they’re trained to obey any commands. Also, considering you are standing with my son I assume it was your caregiver that directed you to presumably wait here for me? I would like to thank them, I hadn’t expected my business to last as long as it had.”

Blaise nods silently, and the both of them stand up from where they had been sitting atop their trunks while waiting for Azazel to appear on the platform. Samuel blinks in surprise as Blaise grabs his hand and starts guiding him and his father through the staring crowd to where the other boys mother was still throughly lashing into Miss Weasley about her behaviour and manners though the woman’s children had left to board the train.

“Mother,” Blaise interrupts softly and Miss Zabini clicks her mouth shut while spinning to face them, eyebrows pinched in worry at the possibility of them being hurt. Her expression relaxes at the sight of Samuel’s father and the hounds growling silently at her kings feet alongside Azazel’s glowing eyes filled with fury. “This is Samuel’s father, he wished to meet both yourself and Miss Weasley.”

“My Lord,” Miss Zabini curtsies to Samuel’s father nothing but respect painted on her face. Miss Zabini’s power curls inwards and settles, bowing to his fathers right as king to judge a situation between a denizen of hell and earth. 

“Lorelei, I’d like to thank you for protecting my Samuel from this,” Azazel pauses purposely to give the red haired woman a derisive look over. The demon smiles thinly, “woman. I think however, rather than wasting our time talking to someone who obviously can not tell a lie from the truth we should instead spend this time saying goodbye to our own children before they leave for school. After all we won’t be able to see them until the Winter break and then even longer more after that until they come back to us for the Summer.”

“Indeed,” Miss Lorelei nods with a similar smile. “It will be a change to go from seeing them so often to so few day throughout the year. Come along Blaise let’s leave Samuel and his father be and you can meet back up with him on the train. Perhaps you can share a compartment together since you both seem fond of the other.”

* * *

“Samuel,” Azazel speaks quietly. “I will miss you whilst you learn within Hogwarts but mayhap the mess with the Goblin and the Ministry will provide sufficient amusement as I have Crowley run circles around the fools inside the Ministry. As glad as I am you suggested having my demons hide as lawyers and other job classes inside the magical in case they find out who your other parents where I worry for you and if you will be safe inside this school.”

“Don’t worry Papa,” Samuel smiles crookedly up at the demon. “I’ll be fine and even if I do get in trouble wizards don’t have any knowledge against hellhounds because they think their wards block everything. If needs must Kalakuta can drag me to you, take me to Crowley even to get a healer faster, hell Kala can even drag me away from any danger before it makes impact with me.”

Azazel lets put a frustrated but amused sigh at Samuel’s joke and rolls his eyes before stepping forward and tugging Samuel into a tight hug. “Your lucky I put up wards you brat, and you better not go looking for trouble even if you end up in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin like we expect.”

“I promise to be as careful as I possibly can Papa.” Samuel whispers back and buries his head into Azazel’s shoulder for the last time until Winter; he’s reluctant to let go and enter the train but eventually Kalakuta pushes him and his father casts the weightlessness charm on Samuel’s trunk and Ethelinda’s terrarium forcing him to board the Hogwarts Express.

Four hours later Samuel is just waking up from his nap curled up next to Kalakuta when the compartment’s door slams open making Blaise and Draco jump, drawing their wands and pointing them at the dirt covered boy who had followed Miss Weasley around earlier. Samuel glares sleepily at the rude mongrel who had burst into their compartment without even asking or knocking, his glare only hardens when he recognises the intruder as the boy that had sent continuous disgusted looks at Ethelinda’s terrarium.

“What do you want Weasel.” Draco sneers, and Samuel wonders if Draco’s father had taught him any curses in preparation for Hogwarts considering he seemed to want Weasley to step forward and say something idiotic. Of course, Weasley did just that and as he opened his mouth Samuel considered the pros and cons of just throwing Weasley out and locking the door until they arrived.

“I’m not here to talk to you Malfoy. I’m here to ask what Harry thinks he’s doing getting my mum into trouble and hanging out with Death Eater scum while claiming to have parents when he should be my friend.” Weasley snapped, spittle flying out of his mouth even as jealousy lit up brown eyes at the sight of the sweets Blaise and Draco had bought whilst Samuel slept. “Not to mention the fact he has a _toad_ and a **dog**. What? The rules to good for you Harry? Too low for the great Harry Potter to follow!”

“First of all my _name_ is _**Samuel Campbell**_ not Harry Potter. Secondly I don’t see any Death Eaters around and if you do you might want to have your head checked for schizophrenia Weasley.” Samuel said snidely, “thirdly Ethelinda is a _boa constrictor_ most certainly not a toad in which she **eats**. Besides isn’t that a rat you have in your pocket? Unless its your familiar like Ethelinda and Kalakuta are for me _you_ would be the one breaking rules not me.”

“Why you slimy no good asshole I bet your in Slytherin with the Death Eater spawn you seem so fond of.We’re supposed to be friends, your not supposed to like Malfoy over me!” Weasley seems like he’s going to continue when a red spell hits him and he freezes in place, Samuel laughs as the twins Fred and George appear glaring at their little brother. 

“Well well Fred,” starts the one Samuel knows is Fred. “Ickle Ronnikins seems to have jumped the pier!”

“Indeed George,” George laments, “it seems instead of sending Ginny a toilet seat we have to play babysitters with Percy.”

“The horror,” Fred gasped.

“The horror indeed George but we have been valiant knights today.” George lays his arm dramatically over his forehead while leaning against the door frame.

“True true Fred, we saved three little soon to be snakes from ickle Ronnikins stupidity of thinking,” Fred started.

“That a boy he’d never met would be friends with him indeed George.” And George finished.

“See you around ickle wittle snakes.” They cooed and left, levitating Ron out behind them. After a minute Fred pops his head back in and winks at Samuel, “we’d avoid the coffee though if we were you Campbell.”

“Well,” Blaise speaks after another twenty minutes have gone by. “At least two of the Weasley’s know how to listen to someone when they say what their name is, maybe we should ignore any pranks we see them setting up for a month as thanks.”

“Okay,” Samuel agrees easily. Yawning he blinks blearily at his friends, “I don’t suppose you mind if I take another nap Blaise, Draco?”

Draco snorts at him. “Go on then you great big bloody feline Sam.”

“We’ll wake you up in time to change Samuel.” Blaise offers with a smile and warmth rushes through Samuel at how much his friends care for him so quickly; part of it makes him miss Dean and Castiel and all the rest he’d left behind in his last (next?) life when he woke up in 1982.

What he assumes is a few hours later Samuel is shaken awake by Draco and still half asleep he follows the blonde and brown haired boys through the motion of getting dressed. Samuel hooks his hands through Draco and Blaise’s so he wouldn’t fall asleep standing up and miss getting sorted somehow, whistling softly for Kalakuta to stay inside the train for the house elves to show him where to go after Samuel is sorted.

“Firs’ years! Firs’ years o’er here now! No more then fou’ to a boat you hear me.” Bellowed a man about eight foot tall, waving a lantern around in the dark light to show them the way as he ushers them all down to the docks. “Four too a boat, everybody in? Alright keep your limbs in the boat at all times we don’ want the giant squid getting ya after all!”

Samuel sit in a boat with Blaise, Draco and a quiet boy who’d introduced himself as Theodore Nott, really more leaning against his friend then sitting so he doesn’t fall in the lake. Draco huffs at him, adjusting Samuel so his back leans fully against Draco’s side and his feet rest in Blaise’s lap and Samuel smiles sleepily up at his blonde friend not even caring that Theodore is snickering or the girls in the boat next to them are cooing.

“Thanks Draco,” Samuel hums.

“Whatever Sam.” Draco mutters back, ducking as the impossibly tall man yells out a warning and the boats go through a wall of vines before turning to face Hogwarts. Samuel gives a skeptical look, surprised that Hogwarts is a castle while simultaneously being incredulous that his new school was made from a castle that must have thousands of corridors for kids to get lost in on the way to class.

Barely a few minutes later the (giant?) man leads them all of the boats and up to a massive wooden door and knocks loudly onto it while holding the lanterns above their heads to give them sight. Soon enough a green robed witch appears in the doorway, and nods in greeting at their guide.

“Brought the firs’ years Professor McGonagall.” 

“Thank you Hagrid, I shall take them from here.” McGonagall speaks, and then turns into the hall after gesturing them all to follow her inside. She led them all into a side chamber next to the second set of large doors where Samuel could hear the chattering of older students coming from, it makes him thin his lips that the teachers would parade them in front of six different years of students to be sorted. 

“Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.”

“The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.”

“The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.” McGonagall glances to Ron, lips curling slightly at the dirt covering his face and then sweeps out of the room leaving them all alone. Shortly after McGonagall leaves several ghosts float through the wall into the room and it is only his fathers assurance that the ghosts here weren’t violent making Samuel refrain from snarling.

McGonagall returns barely a few minutes later and with a sharp glare makes the ghost leave them, she has them all follow her again in two lines to enter the Great Hall. Samuel stands next to Blaise and chews on his bottom lip even as he hears Draco sigh from behind him next to Theodore at his nervousness, soon enough they’re all gathered at the front of the hall and Professor McGonagall places down a stool and hat making his lips thin out.

“Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Raucous applause surrounds the hall and after a few minutes McGonagall manages to calm everybody down simply by looking at them before stepping forward and unravelling a scroll of parchment. 

“When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,” she said and Samuel immediately dropped stomach first into panic at the thought of something rummaging around in his brain. Blaise and Draco must have noticed his panic because as soon as the panic sets in he has two hands wrapped tightly around his own on either side and Draco is glaring the other first years into submission while Blaise hums softly to help him calm down.

“Campbell, Samuel.” Swallowing thickly he disentangles his hands from Blaise and Draco and step forward to sit on the stool.

“My my!” The hat exclaims in his mind and Samuel just refrains from snarling and setting the damnable thing alight for sliding into a place only Lucifer and his mate should be able to. “Samuel Winchester the boy with the demon blood, now Harry Potter the boy who lived. Quite amusing isn’t it? As a Winchester you died and died and died and lived, you could even say waking up in this time being reborn in this body you just continued the Winchester cycle.”

Samuel’s lips thin, and he growls low in his throat eyes gleaming yellow under the hat soft enough that only the professors notice it at all. The hat continues chattering on.

“Hmmm? Been to Lucifer’s Cage, I never thought I’d ever sort an archangel’s Vessel not after what Godric said about you lot being incredibly rare.” It sighs, “I suppose I should stop talking about your potential ancestors and start sorting you before you call that hound of yours, Kalakuta? Yes well, you have plenty of loyalty, in fact you may have _too much_ loyalty in you Sam Winchester.”

“My name’s Samuel Campbell,” the growl kicks up a notch in volume.

“Yes yes indeed it is! Samuel Campbell, Sam Winchester either way you remain the same do you not? Now Hufflepuff would do you no good not at all, with all that loyalty you’d burn yourself out all over again.” The hat tsks and continues on, “now Ravenclaw? Hmm well you certainly have a thirst for knowledge but it’s more of a necessity for you rather than a pleasure with how you’ve lived your last life but oh your surrogate Mr. Singer would have thrived in the ravens nest.” 

“Gryffindor, most certainly not. Of course you have the courage and chivalry to go there all it would do is remind you of the brother you don’t yet do know. Perhaps, just maybe Slytherin would suit you best Samuel Campbell.” The hat declares softly in his mind, and the memory of Sam saying Yes and Jumping flickers at the front of his mind briefly, the memory of Sam saying Yes and using the connection between himself and Lucifer to Jump.

“Most positively ambitious, and definitely cunning enough in fact your cunning enough for ten people over aren’t you? Playing the Morningstar into letting you Jump, tricking a nine hundred year old witch in poker when you knew any experience you had might be utterly defeated by him.” The hats murmurs. “Tracking down an untraceable trickster and later figuring out that he was an archangel in hiding and then even later managing to break him free of the Scribe’s control.”

“Getting rid of the Mark and finding God when He did not want to be found, taking care of the Morningstar’s child and ruthlessly using the memories of his Cage to keep that child safe from anyone trying to harm him. Again and again and again and again you slip through the cracks and leave chaos in your wake that no one knows is made by you because of you cunning.”

“Yes, I think Slytherin would do you best Samuel Campbell. Samuel Winchester. The boy with the demon blood who died to become the boy who lived. Slytherin will help you find your own worth even further then your yellow eyed father and red eyed twin has so it better be SLYTHERIN.” With a sigh Samuel stands from the chair and makes his way to the green and silver accented table, lips twitching at his scarf changing colours as well as his bandanna out of the corner of his eye.

Several names go by that he doesn’t listen too, busy contemplating the things the hat had reminded him of and shown him again. Samuel hopes that Gabriel and Balthazar will be okay this time around, that they will not die for him and Dean when neither of their eldest sibling wish to fight and fail their fathers test.

“Malfoy, Draco.” Is called out and Samuel looks up to see his first friend sorted, barely a second the hat sits on his head before the blonde is walking towards Samuel with a smug smirk, a green and silver tie hanging from his neck. Samuel goes back to thinking, eyebrows furrowed in contemplation; concentration braking as Blaise’s name is called out, it makes Samuel and Draco smile to hear their house being called again and somehow Samuel finds himself boxed in between the two of them.

“Welcome,” declares headmaster Dumbledore. “Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are; Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!” He sat back down and everyone clapped even as Samuel thinned his lips so as to not laugh.

Throughout the feast Samuel hears the whispers, the panic the fear that runs through the others houses that Harry Potter hadn’t been on the list and feels content sitting between his friends at the Slytherin table. Samuel hears it when Kalakuta appears behind him because briefly the chatter coming from his table and the Ravenclaw one behind him stops, he turns around and grins at the sight of his hound leaning his front feet against the long bench.

“Sorry Kalakuta,” Samuel laughed. “You were supposed to stay were the house elves took you I can’t feed you anything from the table bucko you might get sick.” But for the rest of the feast Samuel curls up between his friends with Kalakuta on his lap happy to be with him even without being fed again; Samuel falls asleep before the feast finishes and doesn’t hear any of the house rules, doesn’t hear the school song and doesn’t know he’s been roomed with Draco and Blaise.

Samuel sleeps peacefully, his dreams filled with the icy cold grace of Lucifer and the lava like grace broiling through Michael comforting him; Michael has disappeared from Heaven and the brothers, the first brothers have made up their differences inside of Lucifer’s Cage. Samuel subconsciously reaches out to Lucifer and Michael in the Cage he spent so long with them inside and sleeps peacefully in his dorm as his soul sings alongside their grace. The three of them having formed a mental connection with each other that seemingly bent time and space and He remade Samuel to be both their vessels while making Lucifer and Michael vessels like their previous ones so Samuel could have family from Before with him.


End file.
